


Pet

by bulletopaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, G!P Toni, Lesbian Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletopaz/pseuds/bulletopaz
Summary: Toni sex crave Cheryl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is not mine, I'm just writing it here. (Originally posted here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/168903248-sex-slave-choni)

**Cheryl POV**

A coisa é que eu gosto de sexo, não consigo me livrar disso. Especialmente com todos os meninos de Riverdale, mas a coisa é que eu nunca conseguiria chegar ao clímax. Quero dizer Reggie foi o mais próximo para alcançá-lo embora. Eu acho que é por isso que eu estou fazendo sexo com ele agora, enquanto seu corpo musculoso balança em cima de mim. 

"sim você gosta daquela Cheryl." Reggie gemeu mais alto que eu.

"oh porra sim, continue indo idiota. Estou prestes a gozar." Eu gemo me aproximando.

"Eu não posso, estou prestes a fazer isso." Reggie não terminou como ele cums no preservativo. Que é engraçado porque Reggie sempre me implora para deixá-lo ser cru quando ele me fode e eu sempre respondo com as mesmas palavras "Eu não penso assim você gorila".

Claro que eu estava chateada Reggie não me deixou cum. Eu o empurro de cima de mim.

"Saia agora, eu terminei" eu grito.

"Mas Cheryl nós apenas!" Ele começou.

"Eu disse, deixe o idiota." Eu grito enquanto o soco nas costas.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem sua cadela louca eu estou indo embora." Eu poderia dizer que seus sentimentos foram feridos quando ele vestiu suas roupas, mas eu não dou a mínima.

Eu realmente preciso me encontrar um pênis melhor para foder.

 

**Na escola**

Por muitas razões, eu tenho a tendência de intimidar essa menina serpente de cabelo rosa. Bem, uma das razões pelas quais ela é uma serpente, eu realmente odeio essas escórias. Nós estamos no ginásio tomando banho. Bem, todos menos essa estranha serpente, acho que o nome dela é Toni.

Eu sempre me pergunto por que ela é a última a tomar um banho. Quero dizer, ela não toma banho a menos que todos saiam e deixem a academia. Mas eu decidi ficar e ver o que essa putinha estava escondendo. Eu me pergunto se ela tem peitos estranhos são alguma coisa.

Enquanto eu ando mais perto do som da água correndo. Eu olho passar o vapor para ver uma bunda bonitinha. Ah, ela tem os pãezinhos marrons mais bonitos que eu penso comigo mesmo. Chegando mais perto quando o meu telefone toca. Que assustou Toni ela se virou e eu pude testemunhar seu corpo lindo.

Como a água se move De seu boob redondo agradável até seu abs sexy e seu pênis? Espere por que ela tem um pênis? E por que é tão grande e grosso? Omg ela estava pendurada.

"C-Cheryl Wwwhy você ainda está aqui?" Toni diz gaguejando. Tentando cobrir o pênis dela. Eu ri para mim aquelas mãos pequenas não podem cobrir isso.

"Bem, eu queria saber por que você nunca toma banho com o resto, mas agora eu vejo o porquê." Eu disse olhando para o lixo dela.

Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar "por favor, por favor, não conte a ninguém, Cheryl, por favor. Eu faço qualquer coisa se você mantiver o meu segredo." Toni implora.

Isso poderia ser interessante "okay you little freak. Eu vou manter o seu segredo." Eu digo. Ela soltou um suspiro de alívio.

"mas." Eu comecei.

"mas o que?" Toni pergunta preocupada.

"você vai ser minha escrava sexual." Eu terminei.

"Hã?"

"Você me ouviu, eu disse escrava sexual." Eu sorrio.

"B-mas." Ela começou.

"Mas nada." Eu digo andando em direção a ela. "tire suas mãos."

"Cheryl".

"Eu quero dizer agora escravo." Eu grito enquanto ela move as mãos de seu pênis Wow seu pênis era um pouco mais escuro do que seu tom de pele. É tão grosso e longo que ela tinha que ter uns bons 30 cm.

"quão grande você é?" Eu pergunto.

Ela corar "Umm 8 eu acho".

Wow Reggie foi apenas 6 1 / 2inches.

"Mhhhmm ... Toni." Meus dedos roçaram para cima e para baixo ao lado dela e eu podia sentir arrepios por todo o corpo dela. Eu caí de joelhos e não perdi tempo em lamber o pênis de Toni da base até a ponta, fazendo a garota acima de mim se contorcer. 

"Oh Cheryl". Toni gemeu quando sentiu minha língua quente girar ao redor da cabeça de seu pênis. Eu poderia dizer que ela não sabia o que fazer ou pensar ou dizer. Parecia que todos os seus pensamentos foram direto para o seu pau. Suas costas estavam arqueadas e sua cabeça foi jogada para trás. Eu lambi o pre cum que estava escorrendo do pau gostoso de Toni.

"Onde você esteve?" Eu questiono sorrindo para Toni antes de pegar seu pau na minha boca novamente. Eu tentei engolir tudo, mas falhei e engasguei um pouco.

"Droga, você é tão grande." Eu digo colocando as bolas de Toni. Quando senti uma mão em minhas longas madeixas vermelhas.

"Não pare. Não pare."

"Eu não planejo escravo." Eu a peguei de novo na minha boca e desta vez, não parei até que meu nariz estava batendo na base de Toni e de novo parando na cabeça para chupá-la. Quando eu senti Toni tentando puxar minha boca.

"Eu-eu estou a ponto de gozar foda."

"Então faça isso agora escravo." Eu murmurei e peguei o pênis de Toni em minha boca novamente, uma mão acariciava as bolas da serpente enquanto a outra estava nos quadris de Toni para tentar mantê-la firme. Como ela cums.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cheryl POV**

As she cums.

I look up to see Toni small frame shaking her, when her cock twitch in my hand. I got up and face Toni. “Wow, hard again. I’m impressed. Usually when they cum the fun is over but with you, my little slave, the fun has just began.” I say with a smirk moving closer to Toni in the shower.

I take off all my clothes and I hear Toni groan. “Yeah I know my body is amazing. And it ready for your big black penis to pound me.”

“Cheryl I don’t think I could do this.”

“And why in the hell not you penis is ready to go?” I say getting tired of talking. I wanted sex now I’m so horny.

“I-I never done it before.” She stutter.

“What you walking around with a third leg between your thighs and you telling me you never had sex before. You kidding me right?” I say clearly not believing her.

“Well I am a girl with a penis. I don’t go around flashing it around, it’s not normal.” She replied with an eye roll.

“It’s definitely not normal, but I don’t care. I’m so horny and I want you to fuck me from behind.” I finish.

“I can’t.” She said.

“Fine I’ll ride you first.” An easy fixed I guess I’ll do all the work.

“But but.”

“But nothing lay down I’m about to rock your world.”

“I don’t have a condom though.” Toni says making up more excuses.

“That’s fine I’m on the pill and since you said you a virgin. I’m assuming you’re clean?”

“Yeah yeah I am but Cheryl.” I cut her off by putting my lips on hers. Her lips are so soft and they taste like green apple. When I open her mouth with my tongue she fought for dominance. Of course I won I’m more experience.

My pussy is throbbing I’m ready to be fucked.

I climbed on top of her “you’re going to enjoy yourself my pet.” I ended by biting her neck as she moan.

“You ready Toni?” I ask squatting over her penis, giving Toni one of the best views of my dripping pussy. I’m so glad I keep my pussy shave.

“Yes Cheryl.” Toni groaned out, shuddering when the delicious visual of my pussy taking her cock. I slid down inch by inch, until it was all the way in. “Omg fuck!” I hissed.

“You are so fucking big Toni.” I whimpered, falling forward with my arms on either side of Toni’s head.

“Sorry.” Toni mumbles.

Wow this girl is so innocent. She’s the only person I know that would apologize for have a big cock.

I was breathing heavily, I lean down to nip at the Toni’s neck. A brief thought about having sex with this loser passed through my head. I began to roll my hips while moving up and down on her cock.

“Jesus Christ Toni you feel so good.” I moan making my head throw back.

Toni is under me making the distiest noises leave her lips. “This feel amazing Cheryl, you’re so tight and wet.” When she start taking the lead and thrusting her lips.

“O-oh fuck, right there keep going Toni.” I shrieked when she hit that sensitive spot inside me. What shock me is when Toni reached down to rub my clit.

“Cheryl. Ride me harder please.” Toni’s voice was strangled and she pushed her hips up once more. “Omg I’m about to come keep going kitten.” My hips rotated and moved in sloppy movements.

“I’m coming.” I yelled milking Toni dick and tighten around her. I ride out my long needed release.

My heartbeat pounding Toni was so close, couple of seconds lates. “Oh god Cheryl.” Releasing her hot thick cum in me.

“You’re my little kitten.” I say kissing Toni.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **First I want say sorry for disappearing and not posting for a while. The course and other studies kept me occupied for a while and I barely took the computer, just for studies. Now I am in the last week so I will return to post, but it does not depend only on me, depends on the original author who writes only in the application Wattpad and she does not walk much too. That's it, enjoy the new chapter.**

**Cheryl POV**

Eu não posso acreditar que esse lixo de serpente me dê um dos melhores orgasmos que eu já tive. Bem, tecnicamente, foi o meu primeiro, mas ainda assim foi incrível. Eu me afasto de Toni ainda meio pau duro do meu túnel. Espere essas garotas ainda duras, pensei enquanto olhava para ela. Uau, eu amo sua resistência.

Ela geme quando eu a puxo para fora de mim. Porra ela parecia tão sexy quando ela gemeu. Épico quando ela desmoronou embaixo de mim. Eu ainda me senti mal por levar sua virgindade, mas eu não pude evitar, eu amo sexo e com um pau assim eu tive que ter. Eu sorrio para mim mesmo. Eu saio e começo a colocar minhas roupas antes de dizer. "Eu quero que você se levante e coloque sua roupa escrava. Eu vi o suficiente do seu corpo esquisito." Eu menti.

Seu corpo não era normal, mas era tudo menos assustador, ela era realmente muito quente. Seu pequeno abdômen junto com sua suave pele de caramelo e seu delicioso longo pau. Seu rosto não era ruim para olhar, só precisa de uma pequena reforma.

Eu olho Toni na cara e instantaneamente me sinto mal. Eu poderia dizer que magoei seus sentimentos porque seus olhos começam a lacrimejar. Eu me senti mal, mas eu tive que manter a minha cadela persona. "Eu quero que você venha comigo." Eu digo colocando meus sapatos.

"Eu não posso." Sua voz falhou. Eu me viro para ver o corpo dela tremendo.

"Você pode e você vai. A menos que eu diga a todos que você tem um pênis entre as pernas e não uma boceta." Eu bati nela antes de continuar. O que eu não estava deixando ela se afastar de mim tão fácil. Eu sei que não é certo enviar mensagens para as pessoas negras, mas você poderia me culpar Eu apenas tive um orgasmo incrível. Claro que não estou pensando direito.

"Tudo bem. Só por favor, não conte a ninguém." Toni voz quebrou. Eu esperei que essa escumalha de serpente terminasse de colocar suas roupas antes de dizer-lhe minhas exigências.

"Ok escute escumalha. O que acaba de acontecer aqui fica aqui. Se você contar a alguém eu vou contar a escola inteira sobre o seu pênis. Outra coisa, escrava. Se eu ligar para você por um telefonema, eu quero que você caia. tudo e venha ". Eu digo andando mais perto dela. "Eu possuo você agora Toni, você será meu escravo pessoal. Seu corpo pertence a mim. Você me entende, animal de estimação?" Eu pergunto segurando o queixo na minha mão enquanto ela me olha nos olhos, balançando a cabeça. Eu sorrio "Bom, agora vem comigo."

"W-onde estamos indo?" Meu pequeno animal de estimação perguntar. 

"Não me faça perguntas inúteis. Apenas faça o que eu digo e me siga." Enquanto saio, ouço meu pequeno animal de estimação andando atrás de mim. 

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

At the mall I brought Toni some clothes and gave a make over now she looks so hot. I never knew how attractive she is. My God I could just fuck her right here, right now. I lick my lips looking at her body. I clear my throat. I'm really lusting over a serpent girl. I lok at her in her new clothes and her long pink hair and her sexy. I shake my head. I guess that answers my question. I'm lusting over a south side serpent. Wow Toni look so cute. With her new make over. She's making me horny all over again. "You are a good little slave, Toni. I will reward you when I get home."

 

_We walk in the house._ I push Toni on the bed, I want to play with my breast slave. "Yes my pet, just like that." I can no longer suppres my desire for her to go on. My breast buries itself in her mouth urging her to suck and lick and bite which she does. My hand rubbing her big penis, she moan against my breast. Fuck I'm so wet this girl is driving my body crazy. She moves her mouth to my other breast working her oral mastery making me moan.

"That's enough slave now I wnt your mouth somewhere else." I grin to myself. "But first I want you to worship me, do you understand me slave?" She nod her head. I grab her chin "Answer me with your words." 

"Yes Cheryl." 

"No you're not worthy of saying my name call me Queen." She look confused but still answe me by saying " _yes queen._ " I smirk pleased with my self she's such a good slave. "You are mine."

"I am yours!" Toni says worshipping my body. Toni slides between my legs mesmerized by my throbbing pussy. 

"Use your tongue to please your queen my pet." Toni nod her head before she taps it with her tongue tasting me for the first time. She seems to like it as she goes in for more this time. "Fuck that feels good, keep going." I moan pulling on her hair. Her lips seal against clit as she work her tongue. I force my head up watching her devour me like the true Queen I am. My body squirms and I continue to moan. She holds her tongue in place as my legs shake in orgasm. Toni use her flat tongue to clean my juices, to say she doesn't have any sexual experience, she is a pro. She made me have two orgasm in one day.

"You, my pet is something elsem but just to let you know we are not finish yet." 

"I will do whatever you want Queen."

"I know. And now I want you to ravage me." 

"Você é minha rainha, o que você desejar, eu desejo."

Ela cai em cima de mim em uma posição de missionário.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been a long time without posting here but as I started working, I'm pretty tired, and the time I have left, or I'm sleeping and eating or I'm with my girlfriend and my cat. But now I have two weeks of vacation and I will be posting.

**Cheryl POV**

   
Toni is on top of me in a missionary position. Her penis is rubbing against my wet folds. It's really embarrassing how soak I am .

"I want you to please me Slave." I whisper in her ear  When my hands finds it's way in her thick pink locks. I pull her closer to me as I stare in her eyes.

Aww she is so innocent. "Was I your first kiss Toni?" I ask rubbing her cheeks. Toni face turn red as she nods her head, so innocent I thought Which made me want to kiss the loser, but that's not my thing. I don't really like kissing it's to intimate for me.

Plus she's a nerd, a low life serpent, my personal slave. But that doesn't stop me from pulling her down to kiss her soft lips again.

Toni pull away and I whimper a little. I didn't want her pull away so soon. But when she start positioning her dick at my entrance.

"Oh god"

She slowly started to enter my wet pussy. I grap Toni face to give her another passionate kiss. She moaned in my mouth and put her arms on the bed on each side of My head. "Am I doing okay?" She ask continuing with a slow deep pace .

So innocent I nod my head before saying "Yes fuck, you're doing just fine my pet. mhm you feel amazing." I moan. Toni was really stretching me out. I start scratching her back the deeper she got. "Oh fuck, yes, Toni." I know I wasn't going to last long. I barely recovered from  the last orgasm.

Toni was really good at hitting all the right spots  like she had a manual of my body.

My nails went deeper in her back. Toni hiss but continue to quicken her pace and was now thrusting into me furiously. "I-I'm going to fucking cum. Fuck keep going pet I'm getting closer. Yes! I love your big dick." I bit my pet neck and licked the spot.

"It feels so good ." I continue to moan and dig my nails in Toni's back. I was tearing her skin. I shocked by how fast Toni was going but loving it. I wrap my legs around Toni's waist, pulling her even deeper. That's all it took to pull me over the edge. I was moaning so loud. Toni shut me up by kissing me as I moan in her mouth.

We kept going until Toni came she empty herself in me. As I came again I was so sensitive from all the pleasure.

Out of breath Toni slumped down on top of me where she stayed until she start to gently pull out of me. I was dripping.

"My back hurts." Toni says. I could tell she was in pain. I left some deep nasty scratches on her back. She was even bleeding.

"Don't worry about That my pet I'll clean you up." That's what I wanted to say. But what came out was something cruel.

"I don't care about you worthless scum." I push her off me . Her body hit the floor hard. As she groan in pain. I got up to check on her. Toni eyes were watering like she is about to cry . "I want you to leave my house now!" I yelled at her while getting up and grabbing a robe to put on.

She sniff "I-I don't have any way to get back home." Her voice crack .

I smirk "that's not my problem slave, but you better be gone after I take my shower." I walk over her towards the bathroom to enter.

But Not before turning around and saying "and you better hurry up it sounds like it's about to rain." As I enter the bathroom.

I'm such a bitch I thought to myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the original author who writes this story went into hiatus, I still have 10 more chapters to post, but if before I finish posting, she does not come back, unfortunately I will have to take some time too. But as soon as she comes back, I'll be back.
> 
> Let's see how it goes.


	5. Chapter 5

When I finish my shower I walk back in my room to see it was empty. I walk out to see drips of blood on the floor. Note to self don't scratch Toni back next time we hook up.

I was putting on lotion when my door bell ring. _What the hell is Toni back?_ I thought .

I went downstairs to open the door only to see moose "Hey babe you miss me." I roll my eyes as he force himself in my house. _Rude_ I thought.

"Don't call me that and no I didn't miss you. I'm actually not delighted to see you this time of night." Yes it's night Toni and I have been fucking for hours. I'm getting wet just think about it.

"Cheryl!" Moose yelled. I didn't even know when was calling me.

"What?"

"Come on Cheryl why are you acting like that I know you miss all of this?" He say while holding his package. I wanted to cringe so bad. 

"Please Get lost moose I found somebody else to take care of my needs. And they can actually make me cum."

"Who? It better not be Reggie. Are so help me God Cheryl I'm going to."

"Please, Reggie can't Please me. And neither can you." I smirk.

His face turn red " fuck you ."

I laugh "sorry I'm interested."

"Whatever Cheryl you ain't nothing but a slut just like your mother."

My grin fell "aww moose is mad.could it be because you have a small dick ."

"You fucking bitch" moose grab me getting ready to hit me when the door open and Jason push him off me. Think god my dear brother was here to save me.

Jason drag moose out . "If I caught you putting your hands on my sister again I kick your ass." He punch moose in the face before saying "let this be a warning." Then slamming the door in his face as moose groan in pain.

What the hell Cheryl? What you doing with a asshole like that?" Jason ask.

"Calm down brother you will wake up nana. I broke it off and why are you wet?"

"Good and Well I was driving home when I saw that girl from school you know the one with the pink hair the one you always bully." I froze up.

"Yeah I know that serpent trash."

"Anyway I saw her walking in the rain. So when I stop to offer her a ride. I notice she was crying. So being me I got out the car to comfort her, but she took off running."

I felt bad was she crying because of me? Duh Cheryl why else would she be crying you kick her out after she gave yet another great orgasm. I promise to make it up to her.

"oh I don't care, I'm going to sleep good night Jason." I say walking towards my room.

  
**Next day**

"Hi you reach Toni voicemail leave a message after the beep." _beeeep._

"Why isn't she answering her phone" I groan I called like 7 times and she haven't pick up .

The bell ring shit it's time for first period maybe she's in class. I thought.

Nope. I was wrong.

I was waiting for Toni to come in first period but she never showed up. Where is this girl? I hope she's okay I'm worried. So I sent her a few text like.

Slave😋🍆: where are you?  
Slave😋🍆: answer your fucking phone slave.  
Slave 😋🍆: Just let me know if you're okay please?  
Slave 😋🍆: Toni please call me or text me I just want you to talk to me. I'm sorry I was a bitch.

Still nothing I sent her many more text. I know I might seem desperate but I am. I wasn't going to let go of Toni so easily.

So after school I decided to go to the south side. I can't believe I'm driving thru the south side. God I hope I don't get rob. I kept driving till I pull up to a trailer part. I park my car how in the hell am I suppose to find her.

When an old sweaty man open the door "I want this place clean when I get back Toni. I'll be back later on." He say In a drunk voice. Then getting in his car and driving off.

Huh that was easier then I thought.

I knocked on the door Waiting for Toni to opened the door. Still nothing why want she answer. I got tired of waiting so I open the door. I was surprised it was unlocked but I still walk in and closed the door.

I walk in following the sound of sniffing. I open the door to see Toni shirt off cleaning her wounds. I gasped her back look terrible.I can't believe I did that to her. I feel awful.

I guess she heard because she turn around to look at me, her eyes were blood red from crying.

I was cleaning Toni's back for a couple of minutes when Toni ask "Why are you here Cheryl?"

"I Just want to know if you were okay, but now that I know you are. I want to make it up to you." I finish then kiss her lips.

"I'm sorry for being so mean " I say before using my  hands to pull Toni's underwear down just enough so her cock was out and I wrapped both hands around it. "I want to make it up to you my little pet." I say then Start kissing her abs as i start to pumping her penis. "I miss you." I say kissing the tip of her penis.

"C-Cheryl we can't my grandpa will Be back and I have to clean. oh fuck ." I smirked when I heard Toni yelled. She's so cute when she curse. "I know, I know It's just." I lean down and suck on her tip. "I want to make it up to you my sweet pet.

"Cheryl I have to clean."She barely got out."

I know and I will help you, I just want to make you feel good.plus you taste so good." I say as I licked from the base to the head. "Mmm my little pet." as I bob my head. Working my hand to squeeze her backside pulling her closer to my mouth.

I felt My little slave buck her hips making her big cock hit the back of my  throat. "Do you want to fuck my mouth, pet?" I asked as she pumped fast in my mouth. Toni was really fucking my mouth "Yeah you like that?" she ask as she pulled out. I nod my head then move to put the penis back in my mouth.

"No answer me Cheryl!" She yell. I lick my lips still tasting her cum. "yes Toni I love your cock. Please let me finish sucking you're d..." I was cut of by Toni putting her dick back in my mouth.

"Yeah look at you the head bitch in charge sucking my dick like a slut. Look at you. You love the way I'm fucking your mouth." Toni say fucking my Throat My hands were now gripping onto Toni leg as my gag reflex was put to the test. "I might be your slave but you are a whore for my cock."

I don't know where all this confidence was coming from but I was surly loving it. I'm so fucking soak from Toni's dirty talk. It was so hot I loved it.

"Fuck...I'm about to cum." Toni got out.

"Good because I want you to." I started to pump faster while sucking her tip. Toni is a panting mess with her flushed face her hair was all over the place. She still look gorgeous.

"I want you to cum for me, Toni." as Toni cum pour directly into my mouth. Fuck I'm so horny but I had to help Toni clean.

"Okay put on your clothes. Let me help clean up your trailer before I leave." I order.

"No." Toni say

"what?"

"Shut up Cheryl, I'm in charge now. So bend over I'm going to fuck you from behind. Then you will clean up all by yourself."

I grinned " you can't be serious."

She look stern "I'm dead ass, now take off your clothes and bend your ass over "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me feedback, plz.


End file.
